Bess the Border Collie
Basic Bio Full Name: Bess Fleming Age: 24 Species: Humanoid Dog Breed: border Collie Gender: Female Height: 5 ft. 10 in. Weight: 65 Kg Fur: Black & White, dark red hair Accent: Scottish Wegie Birthday: June 9, 1988 POB: Scotland Glasgow Job: Soldier At Guardian Unit Of Nations (GUN army) Rank: Captain Bess Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=FTTv1VAX8EA&NR=1%7CBess and Sashas Team Theme Family Father - Classified Mother - Classified Siblings - - Sasha the German Sheperd (They were Both adoptted at a Very young age together) Likes: Meeting new People, Chocolate, Irn Bru (Scottish Drink/ Soda), Going for a walk on the beach, Most sports involving a ball, Sleeping, Mailmen, Her job, Humans. Dislikes: losing, being outwitted, losing a team mate in battle, People with no manners, being hit in the Nose, People who can't stop talking about themselfs as if they're better than everyone else. Weapons: Bess Carrys as advanced Protype Assault Rifle (Gears of war Lancer) Capeable of firing 60 rounds in a single Magazine at a short to medium range with a high rate of fire, It also comes with a chainsaw bayonet which is able to cut through the thickest of materials, A sword Is carried for those Moments when Fists just won't do, Bess however does prefers the use of her fist more than anything, She also carrys varrious weapons and gadgets from GUN to help her with too. Including a grapling gun with a hook & claw which can be used to reach high heights with easy and is also useful to catch enemies and bring them in for a fist to the face. Abilities: Basicly bess has No Special Powers or Super forms She's Just bess the border collie...............That can Kick almost anyone down to a bloody pulp if needed, Bess's ability to fight is mostly based on her skills as a soldier, She specialize's in CQC combat, In hand and swordmanship, She also use's alot of different weapons and gadgets to help her in certain circumstances. As she is also a dog she has Increased sense of smell and hearring there for She has the ability to detect stealth and movement alot easier than most species, she also has increased agility giving her some accrobattics and fastter movement. When bess fights Shes uses a mix of brute force with smart thinking, always looking for the best way to bring her oppenent with No more force than necessary, Constantly looking for a weakness to expoilt.. Personality: Military life is not always the easiest path in life but it can develop a person well, Bess Is a determined, cool headed, loyal, Protecttive of others Person who loves a good laugh with her friends. Shes a very caring for others person and will only go as far as needed to get the job done. 'Story': As bess's story has changed alot from when I first made her, Currently is being held off till work on Shadows of Fate: Infested Universe has been done as bess's story will be part of that Heres the Devian Art Page if ur interested: http://sof-infecteduniverse.deviantart.com/ goodbye18000' I'm watching you'........AS YOU SLEEP MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Bess and Sasha Sketch.png|Epic doesn't even describe this picture thank you lozza Its just SO AWESOME! Bess the border Collie Finished.png|First design and picture i ever done for bess Bess as a demoman.JPG|Me attempting to draw bess as a demoman Makros, chinoka, siren, Autumn, frozina, dash, racquett, Ivy, Tittianinum And now Bess.png|Bess in the big comunity pic Bess vs tank.png|Bess facing a tank epic Bess owns a robot.png|bess owning a Robot Bess Taking a Knee.jpg|Bess Taking A Knee after killing a robot (Taken with my new scanner) Sisters of war at the ready.jpg|Bess and Sasha at the ready for war Bess GUN Recruitment Poster.jpg|Bess'es GUN Recruitment Poster Fallen in combat.jpg|Is this the end of Bess? Bess as a Space marine.jpg|Bess as a Star Craft Marine Bess and Sasha as Kids.jpg|Bess and Sasha at ages 8 and 6 so Cute XD Human bess.jpg|If bess was human Bess pwning bots.jpg|Bess enters room, kills lots of things, Stop and pose for awesome picture. Bess redesign idea 2.jpg|Looking into ideas for bess for a little redesign and doing her up a bit and so came up with this Bess redesign idea one.jpg|another idea for bess's redesign was thinking of more her swordsman side and gadget storage and somehow I just can't help but try her in a trench coat good turn out i think Bess redesign idea 3 unshaded.jpg|Bess so far without shading on the new design Bess redesigned.jpg|Bess all finished up and looking good SFCW 2013 001.png|Lozzas drawing of multiple character one including bess and i must say nice style Bess and sasha.jpg|Sasha(left) & Bess (right) in a pic done by Koreykomix very nice work mate REQUEST. BESS THE BORDER COLLIE.png|Very awesome work by iron loving his style lol and his liking of 2 left hands rq_sasha_and_bess_by_nanotide-d5u4csu.png|By Pinkperil a very awesome picture of bess and sasha if they were human Thanks pink bess_art_by_absolhunter251-d5uanlo.png.jpg|By SonicKnucklesFan92 very awesome looking and I love it very nice work Sasha shooting at something while she talks with Bess.png Earthern Defenders .png|Awesome picture by lozza of bess and sasha for her SOF story Bess doodle coloured.jpg|Little idea on how am might just start drawing bess like Bess doodle Progress.jpg|Bess done up a bit more Team Havok VS Bess.jpg|A picture done by rusty a while ago thought I'd add it in as it gives me a chuckle from time to time Bess doodle 3 shadowed.jpg|Latest Picture I been doing of bess bess anthrod Shaded.jpg|Bess the border Collie Done Up with some new Techniques I've been learning Category:Good Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Soldier Category:GUN Agents Category:Fighter Category:Skill Type Characters Category:Armed with a sword Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Metalheads Category:Friendly Category:Army Category:Scottish Category:MetalMan88's Characters Category:Metalman88